¿Tengo Una Gemela?
by Yas Malfoy
Summary: Hermione nunca pensó conocer a una chica que resultó ser su hermana gemela! Y lo peor de todo es que resultó ser una slytherin. Entra y descubre el por qué.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a J.K Rowling (A excepción de algunos que son inventados míos XD).

¿TENGO UNA GEMELA?

Un viaje muy largo y una sorpresa

El Profesor Dumbledore anuncia que Hermione, Harry y Ron quedaron como finalistas del concurso de la Feria de los magos (que se dio en el colegio). Bill y Serena los felicitan.

- Felicidades niños ahora hay que ensayar más para poder ganar el concurso – **les dijo Bill dándoles un abrazo a cada uno. **

- Si, niños, a ensayar más en especial tu Hermione que eres la que canta – **les dijo Serena.**

- Si, lo se Serena ensayare mas para poder ganar – **le respondió Hermione** – has visto a mi mamá y mi papá? – le preguntó

- creo que se fueron a trabajar… pero si te vieron – **le dijo al ver la cara triste de su sobrina **

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Unas horas después…

- Bueno chicos me iré a dormir, después de haber cantado 2 canciones seguidas estoy muy cansada – **les dijo Hermione a Harry y Ron** – me acompañas Ginny o te quedas con los chicos? – **le preguntó a su mejor amiga**

- Creo que me quedo Hermione tengo que ir a ver a Demian, le prometí ir después del concurso – **le respondió Ginny a su amiga** - no vemos mañana – **y salió corriendo por el agujero del retrato**

- Bueno chicos nos vemos mañana – **les dijo Hermione y subió las escaleras hacia los cuartos de las chicas.**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

- Ya te dijo mamá que yo no pienso ir a ese colegio estoy muy bien en este – **una muchacha de cabellos castaños y lacios y ojos color negro estaba discutiendo con sus padres** – papá por favor yo no quiero ir a ese colegio aquí tengo a mis amigos y mis amigas

- Lo siento Helga pero tendrás que ir se ha dicho así, iras y fin de la discusión – **le respondió su papá el señor Baiker **

- Pues yo no pienso ir – **les dijo** – siempre me han odiado – **les dijo mirándolos **– por eso ahora quieren tenerme lejos – **y salió corriendo de la habitación**

Helga Baiker era una niña hija de magos famosos en EE.UU. y desde pequeña siempre tuvo lo que quería por eso se hizo caprichosa, lo único que le faltaba era el amor de sus padres por eso ella creció en un mundo donde no existía el amor, para ella el amor era: EL DINERO

Llegó corriendo a su habitación y ahí la estaban esperando sus compañeros del colegio Sullivan.

- Que te pasó Helga pork vienes enojada? – **le preguntó si amiga Priscila**

- Mis papas me quieren cambiar de colegio, me quieres mandar a un tal colegio Hogwarts – **les dijo golpeando su escritorio** – y yo no quiero ir.

- Donde está ese colegio Helga? **– le preguntó Andrés preocupado ya que le gustaba Helga desde el 1er año**

- En… en Londres, Inglaterra – **le respondió Helga**

- Y cuando te vas? – **le pregunto su otra amiga Anahí**

- Mañana, mi avión sale a las 6:00 de la tarde para poder llegar pasado mañana en la mañana – **les dijo algo triste**

- No puedes irte – **le dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo**

- creen que me quiero ir? Aquí tengo a mis amigos y no quiero dejarlos –** les dijo y una lágrima solitaria salió de sus lindos ojos color negro**. – Pero bueno - **habló después de un largo rato de silencio** – me ayudan a empacar? – **les pregunto a sus amigos secándose la lagrima.**

- Claro Helga, para eso somos los amigos – **le dijo Priscila abrazando a su amiga**

Al dia siguiente…

- Lista señorita Helga? – **le pregunto el chofer de un carro VMW negro que sus padrea habían mandado por ella para llevarla al aeropuerto **

- Si Martín – **le respondió en tono triste** – vamonos

Estaba a punto de subirse al coche cuando sus 3 fieles amigos llegaron corriendo

- Que hacen aquí? – **les preguntó Helga a sus amigos con un poco de felicidad**

- La directora Warrinthon nos dejo acompañarte hasta el aeropuerto – **le dejo Andrés **

- Pues súbanse – **les invito a pasar al coche**

- Abróchense los cinturones – **les dijo Ofelio desde enfrente**

- Y como convencieron a la directora de que los dejara venir? – **les preguntó a sus amigos **

- bueno ayer en la noche investigamos quienes estudiaban en ese colegio y vimos que estudia un chico que se llama Harry Potter y según decía todos lo llamaban "_EL NIÑO QUE VIVIO_" – **le dijo Priscila**

- Si, según esto lo llaman así pork derrotó al mago más tenebroso de todos los tiempos cuando apenas era un bebé, pero quedo huérfano porque ese tal Lord Voldemort mató a sus padres con el hechizo AVADA KEDABRA…

- La maldición imperdonable? – **les pregunto Helga sorprendida**

- Si, y cuando se la iba a lanzar al bebe el repelo y fue a dar al Señor oscuro lo cual lo mató, pero bueno luego te contaremos la historia el caso es que la directoria Warrinthon vivió en aquellos tiempos en Londres y supo del _niño que vivió_ y le dijimos que tu le ibas a conseguir un autógrafo de ese tal Harry Potter – **le dijo Andrés**

- Y cuando te vayamos a visitar en las vacaciones se la íbamos a traer – **le dijo Anahí **

- Entonces me van a ir a visitar – **les dijo con una gran sonrisa y los tres asintieron **– pero como reconocer al tal Harry Potter? – **les preguntó**

- Bueno es fácil tiene una cicatriz en forma de rayo en la frente – **le respondió Priscila**

- Bueno señorita llegamos al aeropuerto de EE.UU. – **le dijo el chofer abriéndole la puerta**

- Bueno chicos creo que esta es la despedida – **les dijo Helga**

- Bueno Helga nos vemos en navidad – **le dijo Andrés**

- Ok – **les dijo y les di un beso en la mejilla a cada uno, salio del coche y saco sus maletas el chofer y la acompaño a tomar el vuelo **–bueno llevas a mis amigos de vuelta al colegio – le dijo el asintió – bueno nos veremos luego – y sin mas el chofer la abrazó y ella respondió el abrazo.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Mañana es la final chicos – **llego corriendo Hermione a donde estaban sentados como siempre jugando ajedrez mágico** – mañana en la mañana van a venir Bill y Serena mi hermana a ver la final

- Si ya lo creo Hermione – **le dijo Ron no haciéndole mucho caso pork estaba muy concentrado jugando **

- Han visto a Ginny? – **les pregunto Hermione un tanto enojada**

- Si, esta con Demian – **le respondió Harry **

- Bueno creo que iré a dar un paseo por el lago nos vemos al rato chicos – **les dijo y salio por el hueco del retrato **

En el avión…

_Bueno Andrés me dijo que cuando llegara al avión revisara mi mochila _– pensó Hermione

**Flash Back**

_-Bueno Helga nos vemos – **le dijo Andrés dándole un beso en la mejilla** – ha y cuando estés en el avión revisa tu mochila_

_- Ok, bueno nos vemos en navidad chicos – **y salio del coche **_

**Fin Flash Back**

Helga abrió su mochila y encontró una cajita rosa con un moño azul, la abrió y encontró un lindo collar de gemas rosas en forma de corazón y dentro de el la letra H, pero con diamantes blancos.

- _Gracias Andrés eres un buen amigo _– **pensó Helga** – _pero, lo siento por no corresponder a tus sentimientos de amor hacia mi _

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Hermione iba caminando sola por los pasillos del gran castillo con la cabeza baja, en eso dio vuelta a una esquina y se tropezó con Malfoy.

- Fíjate por donde vas sangre - sucia – **le dijo Draco enojado**

- aja – **fue lo único que dijo Hermione estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que se había tropezado con Draco Malfoy. Siguió su camino **– _porque sueño que estoy en Slytherin y que soy muy amiga de Malfoy? Porque siento que la batalla se acerca? Porque sueño con esa mujer extraña? _– **Seguía pensando en eso antes de llegar a la sala común de Gryffindor **– unicornio verde – **dijo a la Dama Gorda y ésta abrió el hueco para dejarla pasar.**

La sala común estaba sola por lo que Hermione decidió sentarse en el sillón junto a la chimenea pensando – _porque he tenido estos sueños porque a veces siento que puedo comunicarme con otra persona? ¿Porque? _Subió a los cuartos de las chicas y mientras seguía pensando se quedo dormida.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

A la mañana siguiente…

Avión con destino a Londres está a punto de aterrizar favor de abrochar sus cinturones – **se escuchó la voz de una jovencita**

Helga abrochó su cinturón y se agarro fuerte del asiento ya que no le gustaban mucho los aviones. Bajó y entró al aeropuerto ahí la estaba esperando Hagrid con un letrero de decía "Helga Baiker", recogió su equipaje y fue hasta con Hagrid.

- Hola tu debes ser Helga Baiker – **le dijo Hagrid con una sonrisa**

- Si y tu eres? – **le preguntó con indiferencia**

- yo soy Rubeus Hagrid guardián de las llaves y terrenos de Hogwarts – **le respondió muy sonriente **

- Ha mucho gusto, carga mi equipaje quieres – **le ordenó**

Hagrid de mala gana lo recogió todo el camino a la estación King Cross no hablaron hasta que llegaron a ella.

- bueno esta es la estación King Cross tu deberás tomar el tren en la estación 9 ¾, pero llega antes de las 8:00 porque el tren sale a la 8:00 en punto – **le dijo Hagrid sin darle mucha importancia y le dio un boleto **

- Si, si como sea – **le dijo Helga y tomo el boleto** – vas a venir o no?

- no yo tengo cosas que hacer – **le dijo** – nos vemos – **y** **se fue dejándola sola **

- Donde esta la plataforma 9 ¾ - **se decía a si misma** – será como en Sullivan? – **Se preguntó** – solo que esa era la plataforma 7 ¾ y estaba entre las plataformas 7 y 8, bueno no pierdo nada en intentarlo. Debe estar entre la 9 y la… 10 bueno.

Toco el muro de la plataforma 9 y si sus sospechas fueron resueltas cuando su brazo atravesó el muro. Pasó todo su cuerpo y su equipaje y se encontró con un pequeño tren de solo 3 cabinas que decía _Express Hogwarts._

- Este ha de ser el tren que me llevará a mi ruina – **se dijo a si misma**

Abordó el tren a las 7:55 ya que salía a las 8 en punto.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

- Atrasaron el concurso para las 6:00 de la tarde **– les dijo Hermione a Ron y Harry**

- Porque? – **preguntaron al unisimo Harry y Ron**

- Porque Dumbledore no está, lo mandaron llamar de la Orden de Merlín y sin el, no puede dar inicio el concurso, ya que él es el juez mas importante del concurso. – **les explico un tanto enojada**.

- Vele el lado positivo a esto Hermione, tenemos mas tiempo para ensayar, y así poder ganar el 1º lugar – **le dijo Ron**

- Bueno, en eso tienes razón – **le respondió con una sonrisa**

- Ya se enteraron? – **llegó corriendo Ginny**

- De que? – **preguntaron los 3**

- Draco… Pansy… y Blaise van… a participar - **les dijo entrecortadamente**.

- ¿QUE? – **gritaron y todos los que estaban en la sala común los voltearon a ver **

- Perdón – **les dijo Hermione levantándose con una sonrisa y volvió a sentarse **

- Que, que? – **Preguntó Ron enfurecido** – pero ellos no pasaron no es justo

- Según esto Lucius Malfoy llegó enfurecido con Dumbledor el día que anunciaron a los que pasarían a la final y lo amenazó con suspenderlo de sus funciones con el consejo escolar si no dejaba que Draco participara en la final, y Dumbledore no quería ser suspendido después de lo de Umbridge de lo que te hizo sufrir – le **dijo Ginny mirando la mano de Harry que aun tenia la cicatriz de los castigos de Umbridge (N/A si recuerdan el libro cinco)** – y dice que si es retirado de su cargo el lo tomará imagínense a Malfoy como director? Y eso es lo que Dumbledore no quiere que quedes desprotegido Harry, por eso tuvo que aceptar que Draco participara – **terminó de contar la hermana menor de Ron**

- Bueno aunque participen por trampa la tenemos ganada, por algo no pasaron a la final – **dijo Ron con una sonrisa en la cara **

- No te creas Ron he oído cantar a Pansy y no lo hace tan mal – **le dijo Ginny** – bueno me que de de ver con Damián antes del concurso y solo queda 1 hora para el gran concurso Suerte – **les dijo y salió de ahí**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_Tengo que idear un plan para poder hacer que me corran de ese lugar y regresar a Sullivan pero que?... _– **pensaba Helga mientras iba camino al colegio **–_ ya se, tengo una idea…_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

- Ya llegó Dumbledore – **les dijo Hermione a sus dos compañeros de grupo**

- Bueno, disculpen el retrazo pero tenia unas cosas que arreglar – **se escucho diciendo al director** – bueno es mejor que demos comienzo a nuestro concurso para poder ir al banquete que tenemos preparado para todos. – **Dijo y miró a todos a través de sus lentes de media luna** – bueno pues comencemos ellos son _sleeves_

Todos comenzaron a aplaudir y empezaron a cantar la de **_SIN MIEDO A NADA_** **_de Alex Ubago_**. Terminaron y siguieron los demás; hasta que siguió el grupo de Draco Malfoy

-Bueno ellos son _The Darck Dragon´s _– **anuncio el director del colegio **– con la canción **_Thank You_** **_de Dido_**

- My tea's gone cold, i'm wondering why

I got out of bed at all

The morning rain clouds up my window

And I can't see at all

– **Empezó a cantar Pansy**

And even if I could it'd all be grey

But your picture on my wall

It reminds me that it's not so bad

It's not so bad.

I drank too much last night, got bills to pay

My head just feels in pain

I missed the bus and there'll be hell today

I'm late for work again

And even if I'm there,

They'll all imply that I might not last the day

And then you call me and it's not so bad

It's not so bad and

I want to thank you for giving me the best day of my life

Oh just to be with you is having the best day of my life

- **Así siguió hasta que terminó la canción**

- Bueno ellos fueron _The Darck Dragon´s_ – **Dijo el director** – y por último ellos son _Ligth and Darck_ con la canción **_Someday we'll know_** **_de Mandy Moore y Jonathan Foreman_**

Se escucharon muchos aplausos y gritos cuando Hermione empezó a cantar:

**Hermione**

- Ninety miles outside Chicago,

Can't stop driving, I don't know why

So many questions, I need an answer

Two years later you're still on my mind

**Harry**

Whatever happened to Amelia Earhart?

Who holds the stars up in the sky?

Is true love just once in a lifetime?

**Juntos**

Did the captain of the titanic cry?

_CORO_

**Juntos** Someday we'll know

**Hermione** If love can move a mountain

**Juntos** Someday we'll know

**Harry** Why the sky is blue

**Juntos** Someday we'll know

**Juntos** Why I wasn't meant for you

**Hermione** Does anybody know the way to Atlantis?

**Harry** Or what the wind says when she cries?

**Hermione** I'm speeding by the place that I met you

**Juntos** For the ninety-seventh time tonight

_Chorus_

**Juntos** Someday we'll know

**Hermione** If love can move a mountain

**Juntos** Someday we'll know

**Harry** Why the sky is blue

**Juntos** Someday we'll know

**Juntos** Why I wasn't meant for you

_- Bueno creo que he llegado- _**pensó al oír un gran alboroto cerca del lago**

**Hermione** I bought a ticket to the end of the rainbow

**Harry** Watch the stars crash in the sea

**Hermione** If I could ask God just one question

**Juntos** Why aren't you here with me tonight?

_CORO_

**Juntos** Someday we'll know

**Harry** If love can move a mountain

**Juntos** Someday we'll know

**Hermione** Why the sky is blue

**Juntos** Someday we'll know

**Juntos** Why I wasn't meant for you

Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

**Juntos**Someday we'll know

**Harry** Why Samson loved Delilah

**Juntos** One day I'll go

**Hermione** Dancing on the moon

**Juntos** Someday you'll know

**Juntos** That I was the one for you

- Compermiso – **le dijo a Neville que estaba a adelante** – Quiero ver quienes son los que cantan – **le dijo a Neville, éste se le quedó viendo y se hizo para atrás.**

Helga miró hacia el escenario y vio a Hermione cantando, y se sorprendió al verla y lo único que dijo fue:

- Somos iguales


	2. Una alumna nueva ¿sin rostro?

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a J.K Rowling (A excepción de algunos que son inventados míos XD).

¿TENGO UNA GEMELA?

Una alumna nueva ¿sin rostro?

_- Compermiso – **le dijo a Neville que estaba a adelante** – Quiero ver quienes son los que cantan – **le dijo a Neville, éste se le quedó viendo y se hizo para atrás.**_

_Helga miró hacia el escenario y vio a Hermione cantando, y se sorprendió al verla y lo único que dijo fue:_

_- Somos iguales_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_-No puede ser somos iguales-_**pensó Helga**

Terminaron de cantar y todo el publico aplaudió y vitoreo a los cantantes

-Gracias, gracias – **decían Hermione, Harry y Ron**

Bajaron de escenario y subio el profesor Dumbledore y la profesora McGonagall

- Bueno excelente todos cantaron muy bien pero solo habrá un ganador y un segundo lugar- **comenzó el profesor Dumbledore** – bueno el segundo lugar escogido por nuestros jueces y un servidor es... Minerva me hace el honor?

- Claro profesor Dumbledore el segundo Lugar es de... _The Darck Dragon´s _– **Todos aplaudieron menos Malfoy, Parkinson y Zabbini**.

- Bueno es tiempo de anunciar a los campeones invictos de nuestro concurso de la Feria de los magos – **dijo la profesora McGonagall **– y es el turno de que tú lo diga Albus

- Gracias minerva; bueno como ya lo menciona nuestra querida profesora McGonagall es tiempo de anunciar el ganador y los que ganaron fueron... **– dijo el profesor Dumbledore** – fueron... – **volvió a decir** – que les parece si lo decimos en el gran banquete

- No, No – **se oía a la gente decir**

- Buenos en ese caso los ganadores son el grupo... _Ligth and Darck_ – **dijo el profesor y todos empezaron a aplaudir y vitorear**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Hermione ganamos – **le decía Harry y la alzaba por los aires**

- Bien hecho señorita Granger, señor Potter, señor Weasley; ahora, ya que ustedes son los ganadores creo que se merecen el honor de sentarse con los maestros y un servidor en el banquete de esta noche; que dará comienzo en 1 hora – **les dijo el profesor Dumbledore** – y desde ahí podrán ver la selección de una nueva compañera que viene de Nueva York que estará con ustedes este año

Hermione, Harry y Ron se vieron unos a otros y respondieron – Nos encantaría señor – **dijeron al unisimo.**

- Excelente bueno en ese caso acompáñenme – **los invitó el profesor**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

No puede ser esa muchacha es idéntica a mí – **se decía a sí misma Helga que estaba sentada en un árbol cerca del lago** – pero como puede ser posible que las dos seamos iguales si ni siquiera la conozco? – **se repetía varias veces Helga hasta que alguien la interrumpió**

- Porque una muchacha tan bonita esta tan sola – **le dijo un muchacho a sus espaldas **

- No te importa o si... como te llamas? – l**e preguntó Helga volteándose para ver quien era **– que te pasa? Porque esa cara? – **le pregunto al ver la cara de asombro por parte de él **

- Granger? – **le pregunto Draco al ver que eran idénticas**

- No, me llamo Helga, Helga Baiker – **le respondió**

- Porque eres idéntica a Granger? –**le pregunto Draco** – son hermanas? Eres hija de muggles? – **le pregunto casi a punto de la histeria**

- No, yo soy hija de magos, los magos más famosos de Nueva York; y quien es esa tal Granger? – **le preguntó**

- Granger es... nadie olvídalo, así que eres la hija de los magos mas famosos de Nueva York verdad? – **le pregunto Draco**

- si yo soy y tú eres?... – **le pregunto Helga**

- Yo soy Draco, Draco Malfoy – **le respondió arrastrando las palabras como siempre lo hace**

- Mucho gusto – **le respondió Helga dándole la mano** – y porqué decías que si era hija de muggles? - **preguntó**

- Mira en Gryffindor hay una niña idéntica a ti y es hija de muggles, y no me lo tomes a mal pero la sangre es muy importante para mi familia y mis padres no quieren que tenga amistad con _sanges- sucias_ - **le dijo con una cara de tristeza**

- Te gusta una hija de muggles verdad? – **le pregunto Helga viéndolo a los ojos** – no se talvez la tal Granger?

- CÓMO PUEDES DECIR ESO! – **le respondió enojado y se levantó** – TU NO ME CONOCES NO SABES NADA DE MÍ!

- No necesito conocerte para saber lo que dicen tus ojos Draco – **le respondió Helga con toda serenidad y levantándose con tranquilidad** – pero si no quieres que nadie se entere te pido algo a cambio – le dijo recordando su plan

- Que? –**le pregunto Draco muy interesado**

- no revelas mi identidad y nadie se enterará de que te gusta Granger – **le dijo Helga**

- pero como no revelar tu identidad? – **le pregunto Draco**

- Que nadie se entere que soy idéntica a Granger hasta mañana por la mañana en el desayuno – **le respondió**

- Trato hecho – **le dijo Draco dándole la mano**

- Bueno Malfoy me tengo que ir, para la selección de casa, nos vemos – **le dijo Helga como despedida y se puso su gran gorro negro que le tapaba la cara** **y caminando hacia el castillo**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

- Bueno Hermione será mejor que vayamos al banquete pronto iniciará – **le dijo Harry su novio **(N/A lo sé, se me olvidó poner que Harry era novio de Hermione pero bueno ya lo saben)** agarrandole la mano**

- si vamos – **le respondió Hermione agarrandole también la mano** – aun no puedo creer que hayamos ganado el primer lugar – **les decía emocionada Hermione**

- si yo tampoco – **le decía Harry** – pero tu fuiste la que cantaste mejor

- no fuiste tu – **le decía Hermione**

- no tu

- no tu

- no tu

- Ho por favor ya cállense, no sean ridículos – **les dijo una voz que arrastraba las palabras **

- Cállate Malfoy que tu estas igual o peor que nosotros con Parkinson – **le respondió Harry**

- no es cierto Potter – **le dijo Draco sacando su varita pero en eso llegó la profesora McGonagall **

- Potter, Granger, Weasley acompáñenme son ordenes del director –** les dijo con su tono "frío" **(N/A esta entre comillas pork se le veía una expresión feliz ya que como son de su casa y ganaron el primer lugar esta orgullosa P) – síganme

Hermione se quedó parada viendo a Draco y viceversa hasta que Harry la volvió a agarrar de la mano y le dijo que se fueran.

- Bueno muchachos siéntense junto a la profesora Sprout – **los invito el profesor Dumbledore **– que esto va a dar inicio

Los 3 jóvenes mas codiciados de 6 año se sentaron (claro Hermione junto a Harry) hasta que el anciano profesor empezó a hablar

- Buenas noches alumnos de Hogwarts y parientes de éstos; antes de que empiece nuestro gran banquete y los deje aturdidos quiero hacer el anuncio de que tenemos una nueva compañera que viene de Nueva York a terminar sus estudios de magia aquí. Démosle la bienvenida a Helga Baiker – **les dijo el profesor en eso entró la profesora McGonagall con el sombrero viejo y deshilachado y un pequeño banco, detrás de ella entro una jovencita toda cubierta con una capa negra (como de mortífago) lo único que se le veía eran los zapatos y sus labios carnosos pintados de color carmín.**

**Todos se le quedaban viendo y preguntándose cuál era el aspecto de aquella extraña, el único que sabía era Draco Malfoy pero no pensaba decirlo.**

- Bueno yo te pondré el sombrero seleccionador y el te dirá a que casa pertenecerás ok? – **le pregunto la profesora McGonagall**

- Ok pero podemos empezar ya, tengo prisa – **le respondió Helga de mala gana, cosa que no le gusto a la profesora**. Se sentó en el banquillo y la profesora le puso el sombrero encima

- Tú eres la hija de unos magos muy famosos verdad? – **le pregunto una vocecilla en su cabeza**

- si, soy hija de Anthony y Jennifer Baiker – **le respondió Helga**

- En ese caso te pondré en...

SLYTHERIN!

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_Bueno este es el segundo capitulo espero que les haya gustado lo se es muy corto y tarde mucho en actualizar pero la prepa no me ha dejado espero muchos REVIEW de su parte con quejas, sugerencias y consejos, ya que este es mi primer fic y necesito consejos gracias a todos._

_En especial gracias a:_

_**Celestana** : muchas gracias por darme ánimos y te prometo que lo seguiré pero también espero consejos tuyos ok? Gracias_

_**Psicodelyc CORPSE:** Si lo sé, se me olvido ponerle que Hagrid se sorprendiera pero es mi primera historia y pues no sé muy bien de esto pero gracias por corregirme y espero mas correcciones de tu parte ok? Nos vemos ) _

_**Eternalforest: **si lo se va muy rápido, pero es pork lo estoy basado en una historia mexicana y el primer capitulo es mas o menos así; pero si trataré de ir mas despacio y describir más ok? Espero que te haya gustado este capi y espero mas REVIEW tuyos. Gracias_

_**Policp Malfoy: **Gracias y pues aquí tienes el segundo capi, sí tarde en actualizar pero como ya lo dije la prepa no me deja y creo que tardaré un poquito en volver actualizar pero gracias a ustedes no me dejare vencer. Bueno espero k te guste. Nos vemos_

_Gracias a Todas y Todos por leerme _


	3. La misión de Helga

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a J.K Rowling (A excepción de algunos que son inventados míos XD).

¿TENGO UNA GEMELA?

La misión de Helga 

_- Bueno yo te pondré el sombrero seleccionador y el te dirá a que casa pertenecerás ok? – **le pregunto la profesora McGonagall**_

_- Ok pero podemos empezar ya, tengo prisa – **le respondió Helga de mala gana, cosa que no le gusto a la profesora**. Se sentó en el banquillo y la profesora le puso el sombrero encima_

_- Tú eres la hija de unos magos muy famosos verdad? – **le pregunto una vocecilla en su cabeza**_

_- si, soy hija de Anthony y Jennifer Baiker – **le respondió Helga**_

_- En ese caso te pondré en..._

_SLYTHERIN!_

Helga algo fastidiada se fue a sentar a la mesa de Slytherin claro junto a Draco ya era al único k conocía. 

Empezó el banquete pero la chica nueva no probo bocado. Como vio k le gente empezaba a salir le pidió a Draco k si la acompañaba a la sala común.

Draco me acompañas a la sala común?- **le preguntó **

Claro Helga –**le dijo** – nos vemos allá Zabbini – **le dijo mirando al chico moreno **

Ok Draco – **le respondió**

Salieron juntos y la mayoría k quedaba en el gran comedor los vio salir hasta el trío de oro

Genial la nueva y Malfoy, creo k harían una pareja perfecta no creen? – **les pregunto Ron**

Si es vdd – **le respondió Harry** – los dos igual de ridículos y patéticos – **y se empezaron a reír**

Yo no diría eso – **les dijo Hermione enojada y salió del gran comedor, dejando desconcertados a sus amigos **

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Camino a la sala común de Slytherin Helga le pregunto a Draco:   
Oye Malfoy conoces a Harry Potter? Claro, es mi enemigo desde primer año por?- **le pregunto éste** ahhh nada y pork lo odias tanto? Pork se cree el ombligo del mundo y además.., - **no termino la frase** Además k? – **pregunto la ojonegro** Nada olvídalo De acuerdo Llego corriendo hasta ellos el mejor amigo de Draco, Blase Zabbini 

Baiker te esta buscando el profesor Dumbledore – **le dijo mirando a Helga** – y a ti te busca Pansy – **le dijo ahora viendo a Draco**

De acuerdo pero no se como llegar a la sala común – **dijo Helga**

Pues si kieres te acompaño con Dumbledore – **se ofreció Draco**

Mmm pero te esta buscando Pansy – **le respondió Helga**

Ahhh si, esta muy enojada contigo Draco pork la dejaste, te lo diré con las palabras exactas de Pansy, por esta perra – **le dijo Blase**

Ves mucha mas razón para no ir con ella te acompaño y punto final – **le dijo Draco **

No pues por las buenas si – **le respondió con una sonrisa**

Y dile a Pansy k mejor se calme y después hablamos ok? – **le dijo Draco a Blase **

Ok, pero una pregunta Baiker – **le dijo a Helga** – pork no te quitas el gorro?

No te importa o sí Zabbini? – **le respondió Draco** – vamonos Helga

Y se la llevo del brazo.

Llegando a la oficina de Dumbledore Helga toco

pase – se escucho desde adentro

Helga paso y sin k el director le dijera se sentó en una silla

Bien señorita Baiker tengo k darle una información – **le dijo el director** – quiere uno? – **le preguntó al mostrarle gomitas agridulces**

no gracias- **le respondió**

Bueno como usted sabrá la enviaron a este colegio por una cosa muy importante k tiene k cumplir – **le dijo el director, al ver k Helga no dijo nada prosiguió **- señorita Baiker a oído de k hay una segunda profecía? – **le preguntó**

La vdd no – **le respondió**

Bueno usted tiene una misión – **le dijo el profesor** **dándole un vaso para k lo bebiera. **

Cual? – **le pregunto bebiendo un poco **

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Que te pasa Hermione? – **le pregunto su novio**

Nada Harry, solo me duele la cabeza – **le respondió**

Bueno si no confías en mi – **le dijo Harry**

No es nada Harry

Algo te preocupa, lo se, me voy a tirar de la torre de astronomía pork no confías en mi

No seas tan dramático – **le dijo Hermione sonriendo**

Bueno por lo menos te hice reír – **le dijo Harry** – k te preocupa? – **le pregunto**

Nada bueno si, mañana inician las clases y eso me tiene un poco preocupada – **le respondió**

Como siempre – **le dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla**

Ja, ja, ja k gracioso – **le dijo cuando ya iba Harry en la puerta**

Si, te kiero - **le grito desde afuera**

Mientras tanto Hermione se quedo pensando en Draco y la nueva.

pork tarda tanto – **se preguntaba Draco a si mismo **

Hola!!! Drakito – **le dijo una voz a sus espaldas**

K kieres Havgrase – **le respondió cortante**

Te he extrañado mucho Dragón en especial en las noches – **le respondió con voz sensual **

Pues la vdd yo no – **le dijo**

Pork eres tan cruel conmigo? – **le preguntó**

No solo contigo sino con todas – **le respondió arrogante**

Havgrase se fue de ahí enojada y echando chispas por lo k le dijo Draco.

Mientras tanto

Cual es esa misión de la k me habla profesor – **le pregunto Helga **

Tu misión por lo pronto es... encontrar a su hermana gemela – **le dijo Dumbledore**

¿QUÉ????? – **pregunto Helga**

_Bueno este es el tercer capitulo espero que les haya gustado lo se es muy corto y tarde mucho en actualizar lo siento pero la inspiración no llega espero muchos REVIEW de su parte con quejas, sugerencias y consejos, ya que este es mi primer fic y necesito consejos gracias a todos. _

_Dejen REVIEW plisss _

_Gracias a Todas y Todos por leerme _


End file.
